Just As Long As We Are Together
by MYBIGBLUEBOX
Summary: Earth has been destroyed and the Doctor think about how he has changed Rose's life over the time he has known her. "After a few seconds He felt her lay next to him, her arms go around his waist and her head on his shoulder."


Just As Long As We Are Together

Title: Just As Long As We Are Together

Author: MYBIGBLUEBEOX

Series: Doctor Who

Rating: k

Genre: angst/romance

Spoilers: none

Characters: Doctor (Tenth) and Rose

Disclaimer: God knows how many times you've all read these disclaimers but I'm going to say it all again just coz. I don't own these characters or the story line this fanfic is based on. They belong to our lord and master 'The BBC' ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Summary: Earth is detroyed and the Doctor thinks over how he has changed Rose's life over the time he has known her.

Dedications: Everyone who's read anything I've done over the years and gave their constructive criticism.

Warnings: none

drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrd

The Doctor rounded the corner to see probably the happiest sight he'd seen in a long time. Rose lay in the tall grass of the field where they'd landed, playing happily with a group of rabbits she had befriended. She'd needed a break for ages, the last place they had visited had taken it's toll on her. Running from people she thought where her friends. Another alien threat had taken control of the human mind, controlling everyone except a select few who had managed to evade the 'shadows'. He knew that she was still troubled by the images of the people she loved turn on each other and her. In the end they had found the 'shadows', they turned out to be a group of over obsessed, wealthy men who wanted ultimate power of the economy. Rose had found it sickening that people would do that to each other for power. In the end the damage was irreversable, he'd had to take them out, each and every one. Her home, like his was empty.

He'd taken her away, back to the Tardis. There was no where else for her to go now, the Tardis was her home. He'd had to carr her in, her legs gave out half way there. He'd set her down on the sofa next to the control panel where he could keep an eye on her. The despair ripped through her, he could see it, sense it when his back was turned. Rose flinched at the harsh sound of the Tardis taking of. leaving her home planet for ever.

It had taken her at least a week before she was ready to leave the Tardis. He'd decided that some where quiet would be the best place for her, nothing to heavy to start her of on. Yol that was the best place for her, it was renouned throughout the universe to be the most tranquil planet. Nothing but nature, no poeple no cities, no jelly babies either, but he'd get over that...eventually.

He watched her playing happily and thought about how HE had changed her life. First she'd lost him in regeneration, to save him and then have him ripped away again so cruely hurt. He knew she loved him, he loved her to but he'd never say it to her. Complications, that's all it would lead to, but he still couldn't help but yearn for the life they could have had together.

Then there was Mickey, she'd lost him because 'her Doctor' had pushed him out, diliberatly. He had known how unfair it was but he was so jelous, so very jelous of him. He had her heart and he wanted it so badly. When he had seen what he had done, he knew that the damage was worse than his jelousy. At that moment he wished so badly that he could have taken it all back, and make him stay. The damage was done.

And now her home had gone. It was too much like his own life for his liking. There was no way he could bring all of them back now. Life was not in his power to give, but he still wished for it all the same, he was sad for her. He was guilty for her. Nothing was going to bring them back, and Rose would be haunted by this forever, just like he was.

He walked slowly up to her, thoughts like a freight train running through his mind. He lay a hand gently on her head. She looked up at him, with her deep brown eyes, and he melted. He felt so bad, he didn't deserve her. He shrugged of his long trench coat and spread it full length on the grass, and lay down, arms behind his head, staring up at the sky. After a few seconds He felt her lay next to him, her arms go around hi waist and her head on his shoulder. He pulled one arm out from under his head and wrapped it tightly around her waist.

They lay in a compainable silence for what seemed like an age, before he spoke.

'I'm sorry Rose'. She didn't even raise her head to look at him. He felt his hearts grow cold when she didn't answer him. He pulled the other arm out from under his head and raked it through his hair.

'S'all right Doctor'. He lifted his head slightly to see her face. Her eyes where closed, she looked so peacefull, cruled into him like that. 'Just as long as we're together. You're all I've got now, I'm not ever gonna let you go'.

He sighed, just as long as we're toghether, well how could he ever argue with that?

drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrd

Well there you go a really quick little piece which hopefully makes up for the disgraceful songfic I wrote. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
